Hunting trips
by forget me knott
Summary: After a long day, a tired Firestar decides to visit his daughters in the nursery. Cute fluffy one-shot.


**Hello there! This is an adorable one-shot. I wish that one of the books had Leafpool and Squirrelflight as kits (I don't really count Firestar's Quest; they are just in the end of the book. Even though they are still adorable.) And Firestar just needs some bonding with his daughters. (: So enjoy! And please review!  
-Forget me knott  
declaimer: I don't own warriors  
**

* * *

Firestar slowly padded into the nursery practically dead on his paws. The nursery was quiet to Firestar's relief. He just wanted to peek his head in, to see how his kits were doing—

A small orange bundle of fur pounced on him, making him stagger back a few steps.

"What did I tell ya, Leafkit!" The orange kit looked back at her sister, who was curled up at Sandstorm's side. "I knew he would come to visit! I _knew _it! I'm never wrong!" She stuck her tongue out at Leafkit, who looked like she just woke up and didn't notice that her sister made a face at her.

"Why wouldn't I have came?" Firestar questioned his daughters, a smile on his face. Before he wanted to just peek in and see his kits, but he was happy that they were up, waiting for him.

"Sandstorm said that since you're the leader, you are really busy." Leafkit mewed, acting more calm than her sister, but her amber eyes showed that she was just as excited as her sister. "Cloudtail is in here all the time with Brightheart and Whitekit because he doesn't have important things to do like you." She shyly grinned at Firestar.

Firestar sighed. He now knew where Cloudtail actually went "hunting". He was spending time with Brightheart and Whitekit in the nursery. _I can't blame him._ Firestar thought as he watched Squirrelkit and Leafkit play with a moss ball.

"Sandstorm also said that Squirrelkit and Leafkit had to sleep." The pale ginger queen muttered, and yawned. Firestar laughed quietly at his mate's crankiness. "I'm surprised that Brightheart and Whitekit were able to sleep through all of this racket."

Squirrelkit whispered to Firestar, "I think she gets cranky when you're not here. She talks about you a lot. And warrior stuff." Firestar chuckled. Even though he knew that Sandstorm adored their kits—she missed her warrior duties. "But you're here now! You can play!" Squirrelkit squealed as she pounced on her father again.

"Squirrelkit, I think Firestar is a little tired." Sandstorm meowed to the ginger kit. "He has been on his paws since dawn, and probably wants to sleep."

"I'm fine." He reassured Sandstorm. She narrowed her eyes, knowing he was lying. "_Really_, I'm fine."

Sandstorm rolled her eyes. "Let's see how fine you are after playing with these little furballs." The queen meowed to him, but her green eyes were full of affection as she looked at her kits. "I'm going back to sleep."

Squirrelkit started chattering away. "I wish Whitekit was up. Because this time when we play warriors, we have the _real _Firestar!" She boasted. "We're so cool, aren't we Leafkit?"

Leafkit nodded, still playing with the moss ball.

"I'll be Squirrelfire, after you!" Squirrelkit grinned at her father.

Leafkit frowned. "I want to be Leaffire!"

Firestar leaned down towards the small tabby. "You know when I was a warrior my name was Fireheart," Firestar revealed to his daughters. "You can be Leafheart." He told Leafkit.

"Wait—I want to be Squirrelstar!" She squealed. "I'll be the leader of... Windclan." She decided. "I'm fighting you because you're the leader of Thunderclan. So we fight." She explained.

Firestar frowned at Squirrelkit's comment. Did she really think that just because cats were in different clans, they had to fight? Squirrelkit pouncing on him brought him back from his thoughts.

Firestar fell to his side, acting like Squirrelkit's small body had an affect on him. She climbed on him, delighted.

"Wait till Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw here about this." Squirrelkit boasted. "They think they are so cool just because they are apprentices, but I'm the one who has the clan leader pinned down!" She giggled with delight.

Leafkit frowned. "_Squirrelkit_!" She hissed quietly. "You're Squirrel_star_." She reminded her sister.

"Oh! Right!" Squirrelkit turned towards her father. "Any last words, Firestar?" She questioned, but then giggled.

Leafkit glared at her sister. "Squirrelkit!" She whined. "You can't laugh during battle." She reminded her.

Squirrelkit scoffed. "I'm your leader, you can't tell me what to do."

Firestar broke character. "Actually," He meowed. "Leaders have to listen to their clanmates too." He told them.

Leafkit glared at him this time. "Don't break character!" She scolded with a frown on her face.

Squirrelkit defended Firestar. "Don't be mean to Firestar!" She told Leafkit. "He can exile you." She warned her.

Firestar laughed at the idea of exiling his daughters, he could never do that.

"Why is everyone breaking character?" Leafkit moaned, a scowl on her face.

"You're breaking character by telling us we are breaking character!" Her sister threw back, scowling back at her.

"W-Well.." Leafkit faltered. "You're a.. furball!" She argued.

Firestar couldn't help but chuckle at their adorable arguement. He couldn't believe he went a whole day without seeing them.

Firestar decided that he needed to join Cloudtail on these "hunting" trips more often.


End file.
